dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story Of The Alpha-Saiyan
This story takes place a year after Goku left to train Uub. Pan is 5 Gohan is 28 Videl 28 Trunks 19 Goten 18 Uub 20 The Power of a Super Saiyan 3 Goku and friends had defeated Buu, a little less than eleven years ago. Although the warriors thought the fight was over since only the Good Majin Buu remained, they were wrong. Vegeta warned them that keeping him around would eventually cause more chaos, but did they listen, no. No one ever listens... to the prince. It was all out in the open now. Each warrior Goku has been close to. Everyone that is a near friend. People that know him very well. They all knew it. They knew his secret. The one he had since the day of the World Martial Arts tournament. The one he had to expose in order to beat the devious Majin Buu. The secret he didn't want Vegeta, out of all people, to know the most. The secret of him being able to go above and beyond normal Super Saiyan level. To surpass the power of an ascended version of the legend. The secret that he could turn into a Super ascended Super Saiyan (a.k.a Super Saiyan 3). Vegeta, a former enemy, a deadly rival, and now close friend to Goku/Kakarot. He was a ally against Majin Buu. As a result, he was there. He was there durring the final battle against Majin Buu. As a matter of fact, he was the who suggested the spirit bomb, which finnaly put an end to Majin Buu's reign of terror. He was there, when Goku couldn't hold back any longer, he had to use all his strength, all his power to defeat the tyrant. He was there, when Goku finnaly used his Super Saiyan 3 form. As a result made Vegeta finnaly realize that Goku had more power than he did. Finnaly realize that Goku acheiving the Super Saiyan 3 form was a result of training in the afterlife, some training he would never get for his sins in this life. But he wanted to know what it was. He was the prince of all Saiyans. He had the training of the Super Elites. But yet, his power still couldn't compare. "How Kakarot, how?" he asked himself in his mind. "Superior training? No. I had the training of the Super Elites! It must be something else. Is it the love, compassion for his friends and family. No. That can't be it. Is it that he has a purpose to fight, or fights for fun. Maybe. He fights much more powerful opponents knowng that he might lose, and he dosen't care. He just loves it for the fun of it. Like I could recall his power level, 9000, and at the time mine was twice that, 18,000 when we first fought. Yet, he challenged me, actually gave me a challenge. He knows he would've died. He knows I would've killed him if his friend haven't intervened. Yet, when I was helpless, he told his friend to spare my life, knowing that I'd come back even stronger to fight him again. But he was ready. Now I know his secret, thats it. His secret. All there is to it. He looks foward to a good fight, he dosen't underestimate his opponent ever. He know when to use his power. Now I know." thought Vegeta to himself, happy after finnaly the success to Goku's power. Vegeta then walked into the 5000g room and began training. First, he trained for 5 hours. then, turned Super Saiyan and trained for another 7. Then, Super Saiyan 2, and trained for the rest of the day. After his strength and speed got noticebly faster, he collapsed. The next morning, inside of Capsule Corps. Trunks, being half-Saiyan, has the same Saiyan appetite. But he needed the energy, him and Goten were competing for track and field for the upcoming Annual Games. So he grabbed 4 apples, 5 bannanas, 3 pears, and 2 oranges, and prepared to go out the door. But right before he walked out, his mom, who was walking downstairs, called his name. "Trunks, have you seen your father?" Bulma asked. "No mom, but I think he's in the gravity room." Trunks answered, then walked out the door. "Thats just like Vegeta, always training, never having time for his family." said Bulma. Bulma then walked outside to the gravity room. She opened the door to see Vegeta laying at her feet. "Vegeta!" she screeched, scared for her husband's life. "Woman, what do you wannnnnnt," Vegeta mumbled still have sleep. "Well excuse me for worrying about you. I guess you could cook your own breakfast." said Bulma who slammed the door then walked away. "Breakfast?" Vegeta asked himself. "Its morning time already," said Vegeta as he jumped up. "Time to test my new found power." said Vegeta deviously. He then began to charge up, going into every level of Super-Saiyan that he reached. He charged up, first to Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, and he continued to charge. He felt the power running through his vains. His muscles budged, as they increased in mass. His hair extended down to the end of his back. Then, lightining formed around him. As he continued to charge, he felt the power course through his vains. He realized he had now become a Super Saiyan 3. Category:Goku484 Category:Goku Category:Vegeta Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Gogeta Category:Transformation Users